herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
M-112 "μ"
Character *title = M-112 "μ (Mu)" *first game = [[The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII]] *games = *media = *realcreator = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosairo]] *artist = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] *voiceactor = [[Michelle "Meme" Cores (Person)|Michelle Cores]] *japanactor = [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nana_Mizuki Nana Mizuki] *nickname = Mu *Type = [[Replica]], [[Android]], [[Nobody]] *Race = [[Gaia|Light Gaia]] (Formerly), [[Chaos Emerald (Race)|Chaos Emerald]] *Hair color = Black and Orange *skin color = darkish tan/Tan *gender = female *eye color = empty grey *attire = *height = 5' 7" *weight = 121 lb. *birthplace = ??? *hobbies = *family = [[Eloy A. Rosario]] (Creator/Fiance' before her "death"), Unnamed Child (Died in the womb when she was killed), [[Michelle "Meme" Cores|Michelle]]/[[Miruchi Cores|Miruchi]]/[[Memechi Cores]] (Original), [[Ruichi Cores]] (Other self), [[Ruichi Lambda|Ruichi Lambda ]](Reincarnation in the Alternate Universe), However, she does not remember them *Date of Creation = Feburary 28th, 2013 *Date of Death = June 25th, 2013 *age = Physical Age: 18/Chronological Age: 1 *alignment = Evil *likes = Destruction *dislikes = The World *ability type = Flight, Chaos *Arcana = [[Death Arcana|Death]] Information M-112 is [[Maxime Grenon]]'s Ulitmate Creation, and is made to beleaved to be [[Ruichi Cores]], after He sent M2 to kill her, and then used The Power of the Super Emeralds and The Sword, [[Ghirahim]]. He uses her for his own personal gain, and, although he calls her his lover (To the Members of The Heroton Group), he treats her like a slave. In Reality, she is the nobody of Ruichi, Created when Maxime successfully made Ruichi face her Shadow and become one with it, thus resulting in the Heartless and Nobody (The Latter being Mu). Eloy & [[Memechi Cores|Meme]] reluctantly fight and defeat this copy by waking Ruichi's mind, but Eloy sacrifices his left arm in the process. She then later Shields Eloy From a fatal Blow from Ruichi, and dies in his arms, after Struggling to say "I love you". Once both her and Her Heartless are defeated (Killing them since they died in the wrong order), Their Power is later used by Eloy, Ruru, Natashaa and Digi in the Final battle agenst [[Azazel]], Restoring Eloy's Left arm and Transforms the four into their Hyper Forms, '''''[[α Eloy]]''''', '''''[[Ruru ε]]'', ''[[Natashaa Ω]]''''', and''' ''[[Digi χ]]''''', respectivly. However, the Battle is too much for the four of them, and Ruichi gives the last of her power, along with her Body, to Fuse with Meme, Allowing [[Memechi Cores|Meme]] to go Hyper, dispite being Human (In Which case she would even be able to go super normally, Shadic is also Present but required no help to Transform). Personality While Ruichi is a mix of both her original and Eloy in terms of personality, And becomes Dark and deceptive when turned bad, Mu is completely the opposite: she becomes emotionless, and wants the world to be destroyed. She only acts based on [[Maxime Grenon|Maxime's]] orders, and because of his influence, she believes that the world "hates her", and is filled with nothing but lies. Appearance Being Created from Ruichi, Mu's physical appearance remains the same with the exception of her eyes having changed to a soulless Grey featuring tiny pupils and her long black hair sports Orange Highlights instead of Green, as well as her Left arm and Stomach being missmatching skin colors (Due to when she was killed, she lost those body parts). Outside of combat, her outfit is very revealing, consisting of a short tube-top shirt and short shorts, with designs featuring lights, and she had Green nail polish in her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns like [[M-118 "Σ"|Sigma's]]. When in battle, she dons armor that covers her whole body (Which Looks similar to Samus' Power Suit, the Protagonist of the Metroid Series), She Also Grows 2 Wings and a tail, the former having the shillotte of a Grim Reaper and a Beautiful Woman, by the names of Necros and Rem respectively. Her Left arm is Heavily armored and Spiked. She Wields [[Ghirahim|the Dark Master Sword, Ghirahim]], in her Right hand. Themes